Flawed
by rainbowdipNdotz
Summary: She's like brown, murky water sprinkled with glitter while he's crystal clear. She's flawed. He isn't. One-Shot.


Greetings LoganxCamille fans. I wrote this just for you! Awwwww, you should feel special. Anywho, I have writers block from my other LoganxCamille story **Just Maybe.** Sooo, I came up with this little one-shot. I hope you enjoy ! ;)

-

She wants to break his shell.

She wants to wants to see what he's fucking behind it. Because frankly, she's sick and tired of seeing him being so perfect.

She thinks there has to be one fucking flaw. Just **one**. If she could find one, then maybe; _just maybe_ she has a better reason for them to be together.

She's like brown, murky water sprinkled with glitter while he's crystal clear. She's flawed. He isn't.

-

He hides everything behind books and dimply grins.

If anyone ever figured out how fucked up his life was, the perfect image of Logan Mitchell was ruined.

He drinks to make the pain go away. But it doesn't. It just **fucking** doesn't. Every single second of every single day, he relives the pain. The image of his mother and father lying on the floor with their own blood mixed together is just burned in his brain.

For a second, he's eight years old again. The screams are so loud he swears he's gone deaf. He soon realizes that the screams are his own sobs, sobs of sorrow and anguish. The burning inside of his chest is just unbearable.

He's outside the bedroom door rocking back and forth, hugging his knees. He's shaking so uncontrollably, he can feel his bones rattling. A shaken eight year old boy, covered in blood and tears, and the sounds of his parent's screams stays in his mind forever.

He feels the salty tears.

Drunk, he stumbles his way out of the bar. He runs back to the Palm Woods, ignoring the stares he's getting from passing people. He decides he can't let anyone see him like this, so he collapses on the stairs.

It doesn't take him too long to find out he's sobbing hysterically.

-

She lies on her bed, wondering if he would ever love her back.

She hears muffled sobs coming out from the door.

Sitting up, she decides to check it out.

She arrives on the stairs and her eyes widen. There laid a beautiful sixteen year old boy, crying his eyes out.

His eyes are bloodshot and he's shaking violently.

She's never seen him so **fucking** _broken._

She sits down next to him, taking him into her arms and holding on to him for dear life. Stroking his hair, she whispers soothing words while he cries his heart out. Tears are running down her face, although she's not so sure why. They lay together, a mess of tears and heartache.

-

When Logan finally stops crying, he registers who she is. He looks at her, and then abruptly smashes his lips against hers. He kisses her so hard he thinks he bruises her.

At the moment, he doesn't care. He just wants to make the pain go away. Logan can feel her kissing back. And somewhere when their tongues meet, Logan realizes he loves her.

They stop for air, but when Logan leans his head back in, she stops him.

She frowns, her forehead crinkling. Her words are struggled as she says them. "Logan. Why exactly were you crying? And why the hell did you kiss me?"

He leans back, feeling the cool, metal pole of the railing on his skin. Seconds pass by as they sit in silence.

Unsure, he manages to croak out, "I don't know Camille. I have no clue in hell why I kissed you. All is I know, is that I liked it."

She smiles softly and strokes his hair. "It's kind of funny, because I never knew that the Logan Mitchell had flaws."

He laughs bitterly. "Me? Flaws? More like I'm fucked up."

Camille grimaces, because she's never heard him utter a curse. He looks into her eyes. She shivers inwardly because his stare is so intense; it makes her want to turn into a puddle of goo right then and there.

"Camille, do you know why I was crying my heart out?"

She hesitates before she asks. "Why?"

He looks down, wringing his hands. Taking a long sigh before he starts, he quickly grabs his hand in hers. "When I was eight, both of my parents were murdered."

Camille gasps, horror written on her face.

"They were killed by a maniac, a pyscho." He rolls up his sleeve only to reveal a nasty scar. A scar of a smile.

"He carved this into my arm after he was finished stabbing my parents with the same fucking knife. I'll never forget the smile he gave me while I was screaming in pain. It was utterly sick." He spits out.

She touches his arm, fingering his scar. He winces, and she immediately snaps her hand back.

"No, no it's okay. It just…. reminds me." He whispers as he squeezes her hand in reassurance. Looking at him, she thinks there's something off about him. He looks so _dull_ and **_lifeless_**, it kills her inside.

Feeling the tears cascade down her face, she hugs him so tightly she feels like she's sucking the life out of him. It doesn't matter, because he doesn't have much to live for anyway.

"Camille?" He says softly, stroking her hair.

"Y-yeah?" She manages to choke out, because the tears are just coming faster and faster.

"Did you know that you're the only person I've ever told about this?"

Her eyes widen while she faces him, mouth slightly open in agape.

"M-me? You haven't even told Kendall or Carlos or James?" He shakes his head.

She suddenly feels dizzy, wondering why he would trust her.

"Me? B-but I'm the crazy ass stalker who can't act for shit! I-I'm not nearly good enough for y-"

He cuts her off with a kiss. After exactly 3 seconds, he pulls away. She dies a little inside, because the feeling of his lips on hers makes her feel whole. Without them, she feels so **empty**, so hollow.

"Camille, right now, you're the only thing in my life worth living for." He murmurs, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She feels her heart swell with so much love and happiness; she swears it almost stops.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She says, a little too breathy.

He smiles, dimples showing.

"I love you too Camille."

-

They stay on the stairs for the rest of the night, lying in each other's arms while Logan hums "You Are My Sunshine". She smiles brightly because she doesn't mind being his sunshine. In fact, she loves it. She promises to herself if anyone ever hurts him again, she'll rip their face off.

-

The next day, Kendall accidentally cuts Logan with a paper clip while trying to put together their songs lyrics.

"Oh dude! Man I'm so sor-" The last thing Kendall Knight sees is a mess of curly brown locks, a laughing Logan, and the sounds of his own screams.

_Shit._

**_fin._**

-

Okay, the ending was a bit stupid or cheesy or _blah blah blah_. But hey, don't hate! I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry if I failed miserably. I tried, I really did! ....Not. Anyways,_** REVIEW PLEASE!**_ (:


End file.
